Guardian of the Miko
by jadefeather1
Summary: Kagome's had someone protecting her in the future; and he's had it with Inuyasha's ability to protect her in the past; so he takes matters into his own claws... Alternate pairing planned, and a pairing you didn't expect!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own any of these characters.  Not in this lifetime, anyways….lol

Guardian of the Miko

That stupid mutt has gone too far.  

I've never really liked him, you know- and not just because he's a dog, either.  I can deal with that.  Really.  I like to think of myself as a… friendly sort.  I don't care who you are; I'm not prejudice.  But there was something about that damn hanyou that I didn't trust from the start.

I've heard about everything he's done to her; my Kagome, that is.  She's told me how he's saved her time after time; of course, he's gotten her into a lot of situations she ordinarily wouldn't have encountered.  So the score is settled there, in my opinion.  But every time she's gotten hurt, or scared, or had her life threatened pales in comparison to how he's played with her heart.  And now, he almost caused her death chasing after a dead _thing.  _

So I've had it with him.  She loves him so much, and all he'll ever do is cause her pain.  She's too loyal, too stubborn, and too _in love_, to ever leave the pathetic creature.  But I've made up my mind- this is the last time she'll ever cry herself to sleep because of him.  

No, I'm not going to kill him; I know that would just cause her greater pain.  It's a lot messier, too.  No, I'm going to make her let him go.  I'm going to show her that there's someone else out there, someone who'll take care of her, and respect her; someone worthier of her affection.  Someone who won't take her heart, and rip it out- then act as if nothing happened.  That's what she said, you know.  That it felt like he tore her heart out and crushed her soul.  I was so…so…so _incensed when she told me that my claws ripped into the side of her pillow.  Well, it's not going to happen anymore, not if I have anything to say about it._

This time, when she's ready to travel, I'm going with her.  To find her a suitable mate- one that is strong enough to protect her, and worthy of her love.  And goddamit, someone with a little honor!  

That, my friends, is my mission. 

_  _

Kagome ran through the house, alternating between grabbing her things and glancing towards the front of the shrine.  "Mom!  Mom, where are you?" She suddenly found herself on the floor with a pained bottom; she'd run into the very person she was calling for.

Her mom smiled down at her.  "Yes, dear?"  Kagome grimaced as she took the hand offered her.  "I've got a big problem."  Just then, someone knocked on the door of the shrine. 

Her mom helped pull her up, and off the floor.  "In a minute, Kagome.  There's someone at our door."

Kagome jumped in front of her mother, arms wide blocking her from moving towards the entrance.  "NO, Mom!  THAT'S my problem!"  Her mother shot her a puzzled glance.  Kagome sighed.  "Hojo's at the door; one of my friends called and said he wants to ask me out today, but I'm supposed to be back in the Sengoku Jidai by now.  Inuyasha's probably going to be coming for me any minute!  If Hojo sees Inuyasha…or worse, Inuyasha sees him, we're going to have a big problem…"

Her mother furrowed her brows.  "I see what you mean.  We can't just let the poor boy keep knocking, though."  Her face brightened.  "Souta!"  She called.  Kagome's brother peeked his head around the corner.  "Yeah, mom?"  

Kagome quickly explained the situation to the boy.  "Hey, allright!  Can I watch as Inuyasha beats the crap outta him?"  Kagome turned three shades of red with embarrassment.  "Souta!"  "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you distract him long enough for me to make a dash to the well?"

"Distract him HOW?"

"I don't know, think of something!"

Souta plastered an evil grin on his face.  "Okaaaaaay…"

She didn't ask.  She really didn't want to know. 

_  _

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well without incident.  Well, that is, until she looked up at a red blur falling at her…

She screamed.  This jolted the impatient hanyou, who, realizing Kagome was back and he didn't have to retrieve her, reached out with his hands and feet and stopped himself (just barely) from falling on her head.  

Kagome opened her eyes (when she realized she wasn't going to be crushed to death) to a sea of white hair.  Looking up, she saw Inuyasha suspended above her; his hair hanging down, hands pushing on one side of the well and his feet on the other.  She stood up, which placed her head between his arms facing him.  He narrowed his yellow eyes.  "You're late." he growled.  

Kagome huffed.  "I got here as quickly as I could."  With Inuyasha still suspended in the middle of the well, Kagome began to climb on his back intending to use him as a step up to the top of the well.  

"Take your bag off, take your bag off, take your bag OFF!"

Oops.  "Sorry, Inuyasha."  She took her bag off her back, and set it on the bottom of the well.  _Now she could use him as a step to the top of the well._

Once Kagome made it out of the well, Inuyasha jumped down, grabbed her bag, and followed her up.  Neither one noticed the slight movement coming from the yellow pack.

---It's author time!---

Well, what did you think?  Hope you liked it!  This is my first Inu fanfic (my other fanfic was an Anita Blake one and they took the section down)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own any of these characters.  Not in this lifetime, anyways….lol

Chapter Two

"Kagome!" shrieked a flying ball of fur.  The girl in question barley managed to keep her balance as Shippou landed on her chest.  She laughed at the little kitsune; it was becoming something of a routine every time she came back from the well.  She looked around the hut, but spotted no one else. 

"Where is everyone?"  Shippou looked up.  "Kaede is out gathering herbs, Sango is at the lake, and Miroku…"

Suddenly, an outcry pierced the air, sending birds and small animals running for cover.  "HENTAI!"  A loud smack quickly followed, causing both Kagome and Shippou to wince.

"Miroku will probably be here in a few seconds" Shippou continued.

They watched as an angry Inuyasha left the tree he was leaning against and strode briskly in the direction of the lake.  A few seconds passed, and he reappeared dragging a black and blue bundle.  He dropped Miroku (who else would the bruised bundle be?) in front of the pair.

"You know, Kagome, it's possible that one of these days you're going to be gone home long enough for Miroku to grope himself to death."  Kagome smiled. "That didn't sound quite right Shippou…but I know what you mean."

Hearing Inuyasha's huffed "Feh…" she looked in his direction.  The hanyou leaned against the tree once more, his profile showing.  Kagome's spirits immediately dampened as she thought back to the previous weeks.  Inuyasha had become…distant, and strangely silent.  Ever since Kikyou died.  Again.  A groan from the monk at her feet snapped her from her reverie.  

She smiled as she extended a hand to help the beaten houshi from the ground.  Since their declaration of love to one another, Miroku's hands wandered only on Sango.  Even though she still smacked him for it.  Inuyasha was still wary of the monk, and his head snapped around as he watched the monk with narrowed eyes for any signs of relapse near Kagome. 

"Lady Kagome" Miroku smiled, as he stood up.  "I see you're back-" he dropped her hand at the low growl from the demon behind him.  "And looking lovely as ever."

Three things happened- a scream was heard, Inuyasha decorated Miroku's skull with more bruises (him associating "screaming" with "wandering hands") and a very frightened kitsune dashed out of Kagome's bag where he had been searching for sweets.  This time, however, he hit Kagome with enough force that the bewildered teen ended up on the ground.

"Shippou, Shippou, what's wrong?" 

Inuyasha let go of Miroku's robes, causing him to land on the ground beside Kagome.   "What happened?"  Everyone's attention was turned to the shivering fox in Kagome's arms.  That is, everyone conscious.  

He pointed to the large pack, which, by now was moving _very_ noticeably.  "It's…a…it's a…a demon!"  Inuyasha growled, as everyone's attention was now focused on the bag.  A large bulge showed through the side, as something struggled it's way slowly to the top of the pack.  Finally, after what seemed hours, a pair of furry ears could be seen at the top of the bag.  A pair of strangely _familiar ears…at least to Kagome…_

"Inuyasha!" She cried, panicking.  He was poised, ready to strike…

"Osuwari!"  She closed her eyes…oh, Kami, let me have been in time…she opened them. 

Inuyasha was face first, inches from her pack.  She leaped up, overjoyed.  Now, if she was correct…

A _very familiar, and very furred face popped from her bag.  "Buyo!"_

"Buyo?!"

___________________________________________________

A/N:

Yes, kinda short.  Sorry, I'm sure I'll get better though!  J


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Hey! I'm not dead! Yay! (Bet I had you guys fooled…)

Chapter 3

I looked down at the cursing hanyou from my perch in Kagome's arms.   As if _he could've touched me.  I, Buyo, could have made __him my lunch if I so wished it.  The kit had climbed back up on what I'm told is his usual spot, on her shoulder.  The monk was still on the ground, just now sitting up.  And, making it's way to the village from the path my nose said led towards the lake, came the last of our comrades. _

A young lady dressed casually (for this time period, anyways) with what appeared to be a gigantic boomerang strapped to her back was making her way towards our little group.  What I was not counting on, however, was the sweet little distraction at her side.

What could only be described as a blond bombshell on four legs trotted at the girl's heels.  A four-pointed black star on her forehead showed her lineage as a fire-cat.  Her ears were tipped in black, and her feet ended in black tips as well.  Her two tails swished behind her, and they themselves had stripes of black at the ends.  I looked into her blood-red eyes and my heart nearly stopped.  She was simply drop-dead gorgeous.

I wanted to sink my fangs into the back of her neck and…

_AN: Let's change viewpoints…I don't think anyone wants to listen to where THAT line of thinking is going… _

"Konichiwa Kagome." Calmly stepping over the prone form of Inuyasha, she couldn't help but notice the gigantic ball of fur in the girl's arms.  Upon closer inspection, she could make out the feline features of the cat in question.  Sango looked at Kagome, calmly waiting for introductions to be made.

"Sango, this is Buyo.  He got in my pack somehow, and so…here he is!"  She laughed, and cuddled him a little closer.  "Buyo, this is Shippou" she gestured with her head- "that's Miroku, and the doggie down there" she gestured again "that tried to kill you" at this, Inuyasha's muffled protests could be heard "is Inuyasha."  

He picked his head up from the ground.  "Bitch, I was trying to protect you-" 

"I was teasing you-you don't have to call me a bitch!"

"So now you think it's funny 'oswari-ing' me?!"

"NO! I was joking when I said you were trying to kill him! You would've if I hadn't said _it_!"

The first shout jolted Buyo out of his Miroku-esque thoughts, and each consecutive one laid his ears further against his head.  'That stupid mutt…all he does is cause more problems…'  Kagome paused for breath, and then deflated.  Leaning her head down over the burden in her arms, she massaged her temples with her hand.  "Forget it." She muttered.  "It's not worth it."

She turned around when she felt a furry presence rub against her leg.  "Oh, Buyo, this is Kirara."  She set her bundle of fur down in front of the fire cat.  "Kirara, this is Buyo."

Inuyasha growled in the background, disliking how quickly he was put aside.  He stalked past Kagome, and into the old miko's hut.  Pausing at the entrance, he turned his head towards the group.  "Don't get too comfortable with the damn thing, we don't need anymore liabilities tagging along."

_  _

Liability?  Me?  I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the space the arrogant dog demon just vacated.  An inquisitive mew brought me back to the present.  To the angel now in front of me- Kirara.

I stepped forward, and we delicately sniffed about each other.  She briefly rubbed her face against mine, and then turned settling herself near our human companions.  'Such a shy flower…'

The smell of salt is what brought me to my senses this time.  Kagome stood with her back towards her friends, and I sat right behind her heels.  The girl, Sango, stepped forward and put an arm about her friend's shoulder.  The monk stood a few feet away, being coherent for most of the fight.  He sighed in compassion, but kept his distance, letting the female offer comfort.  Good, I thought.  You stay there.

I brought my attention back to my young charge.  Less than an hour here, and he already had her crying again.  Dammit…

Shippou was cuddled in her arms, having moved from his perch on her shoulder.  "He didn't _say_ you were a liability, mamma."  Kagome smiled, albeit a bit wryly.  "He insinuated it just to get to me.  I know he probably didn't mean it.  He's just been a bit…edgy lately."  I saw, from my vantage point on the ground, Sango's frown flit across her face.  I just knew what she was thinking probably mirrored my own thoughts.  'He doesn't deserve her.'

I jumped, and latched my claws lightly into Kagome's jacket.  Paw over paw, I climbed slowly up to her shoulder to lend my own sympathies. 

"Dumb…hanyou…"gasp…"making me…exercise…must…die…"

Shippou gave me a funny look from Kagome's arms, but luckily for me didn't say anything.  I didn't forget he had demon hearing, and could most likely hear my muttered rants; for a moment I simply forgot he was there.

Perhaps he just assumes that everyone already knows I'm youkai- I'll have to speak to the kit later, in private.

For now, we concentrated on lightening our friend's heart.

A/N: Didn't expect that, didja?  

Oh, there was one thing I wanted to say; I already had an idea who I was going to pair Kagome with, and I didn't mean for it to sound like I was taking votes for the pairing.  I just wanted to know who you thought I had in mind. :D Sorry if I made it sound that way.  I still want to know who you think it's going to be though!

Is there any other authors out there who are…weird?  I can't write without my little Microsoft F1 300/M assistant.  You know the assistants, don't you? The infamous little paperclip dude?  My assistant is the little robot.  I love him!  Even though I don't use him, every once in a while I animate him and he is sooooo kawaiiii!  Does anyone know if I can get a plushie of him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The group of shard hunters sat in a circle around the fire in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was in a pissy mood, as usual; he wanted Kagome to put Buyo back in the future. However, he feared once she went back, she'd insist on staying a few extra days thus delaying their search even longer. He looked once more across the fire- Kagome sat with Shippou in her lap, and the fat cat by her side. Sango sat at her side, Kirara perched on her shoulder. On Inuyasha's other side sat the monk. Every so often, the monk's hand would start sliding towards the young miko, but a low growl from Buyo drew everyone's attention to the impending grope.  
  
Eventually, Inuyasha walked outside, to perch in his usual tree for the night. Sango and Miroku slept on the floor on either side. Kaede was staying with a patient in the village a few huts down. This left Kagome sitting by the fireside, tired but restless.  
  
"Kagome-mama?" Kagome looked behind her to see Shippou's head poked out the top of her sleeping bag. "Hai?" she responded.  
  
"I'm not tired. I wanna stay up with you." His droopy eyes and succeeding yawn belied his words.  
  
She smiled and turned back towards the fire. "If I know him, Inuyasha will probably wake us up at dawn. If you're not tired now, you will be then. Are you sure?"  
  
He bounced over and into her lap. Snuggling up to her tummy, he smiled and sighed. "Definitely." Kagome quietly giggled; she knew he'd most likely fall asleep within the next few blinks of an eye. Sure enough, the third time she ran her fingers through his hair she heard a slight snoring sound emitting from her lap. She sighed in contentment, and wondered if this was what it felt to really be a mother. 'After all, it's common enough in this time to have children at my age.'  
  
Kagome tenderly brushed the hair from Shippou's forehead, and gently kissed him on his brow. Standing up, she walked back to her sleeping bag and tucked the slumbering kit inside. She then took her place beside the fire.  
  
"Sensai-san?" she called, playfully. "I'm ready for my lesson."  
  
_ _  
  
I tracked the little minx around the village outskirts. I didn't hesitate to follow when I saw her slip outside once our human companions bedded down. She almost had me chasing my own tail following her elusive scent. Once she had started for the forest, however, it was a straight-forward trail leading to what smelled like.a spring?  
  
I came to a small clearing, barely large enough for the miniature waterfall that fed a small pond. The rock face that the water fell from was maybe five yards high, and the pond not more than a few feet deep at the center. Moonlight glinted off the scales of several large, colorful koi as they swam to the side, then back to circle in a school in the center. Though beautiful, it couldn't compare to the goddess sitting at the edge.  
  
The moon shone down on the clearing, highlighting everything in shades of gray and black. Her fur seemed to soak in the light, and reflect it turning her golden locks silver. She turned towards me, and her red eyes held a faint glow giving an ethereal look to her feline figure.  
  
I felt giddy and reckless, something I hadn't felt in centuries. And an insane urge to impress this beauty took over as I bounded into the clearing.  
  
Dashing past the startled fire-cat, I dove into the middle of the pond. Water splashed up over the banks, and several large koi were scared towards the shallow end of the water. Paddling until I was able to touch bottom, I began to stalk the largest fish. Snow white, and nearly two feet long, it had barley enough water to swim in as it circled the little cul-de-sac I pinned it in.  
  
Creeping closer, I took a chance and leapt towards my prey. It tried to dash out beside me, but I managed to hook my claws in it's side and swing it on shore. Flopping about, it managed to hit me in the face a few times, but in the end I was victorious. Latching on the best I could, I went to present it to my lady.  
  
Whom I unwittingly soaked in my initial leap into the pond.  
  
Oops...  
  
She glided towards me, looking much like a drowned rat. But she was still a beautiful drowned rat.  
  
She stopped in front of me, and glared. Her paw came out, too quick to see, and bopped me in the head; luckily for me, she kept her claws sheathed. I hunched down and flattened my ears. 'I forget' I thought. 'Have they heard of "It's the thought that counts" in this time?'  
  
She walked past me, but briefly stroked her head against mine before disappearing into the forest.  
  
I sighed. At least it wasn't a totally wasted effort.  
  
_ _  
  
A/N A reviewer told me that my story has a lot of twists. You have no idea..okay, maybe you do. I know this story seems like it's main characters are Buyo/Kirara, but it's not. It's going to be Kagome/AP. I just need chapters to setup the background. Also, it's a bit short, but I'm working on it. Things come up, but hopefully I'll have the next chappy this week.  
  
Thanks everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't believe Inuyasha let us take a break.  Is there something wrong with him?"

It was early morning in the Sengoku Jidai, and proving Kagome's words to Shippou false Inuyasha _hadn't_ woken them with the sun.   In fact, he informed his companions once they had awakened, they wouldn't be searching for them _at all_ today.  At their shocked faces, Inuyasha "feh"-ed and made his usual derogatory remarks about weak humans. Kagome went through her backpack to check her calendar and make sure she hadn't mis-judged the moon cycles.  Previously, the only way they could beg a day of rest from him was when he turned human.

She was sitting at the base of a tree located at the edge of the village.  Sango laid on her stomach on the ground in front of her, and Miroku leaned against the tree.  Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"I, for one, am not questioning his decision." Replied the monk.  "He may change his mind."

Miroku's last statement brought to mind a funny joke Kagome heard at school.  But as neither one of her friends understood what a light bulb was, much less how and why you change one, she let it pass with a small smile on her face.  'I wonder where Shippou went off to...'

_   _

Inside the hut of Kaede, several sleeping mats were rolled up near the wall.  Sitting next to these, was a large yellow pack...that seemed to be moving of its own accord.  Or, it would have, but for the large bushy tail sticking out of the bag.  

Buyo sat, captivated by the twitching, fuzzy tail that seemed to dangle and bounce just like one of his toys at home.  A cry of triumph knocked him out of his daze as the kitsune found the treats hidden within.  

Shippou tumbled back out of Kagome's bag, clutching a bag of mini chocolate bars in his paws.  He stood, then caught sight of the cat, watching him.  "Um...I was just...um...gettingthisforKagome?" he ended with a squeak.  He made as if to bound off, but was stopped by the large feline.  One swat with his paw knocked Shippou off his feet, and sent his ill-gotten gains flying.  Buyo walked over where the young kit laid, and opened his mouth to say something-however, his ears perked up as the sound of someone approaching caught his attention.  He rolled the kitsune over, picked him up by the back of his neck, and dragged him over behind the bedrolls.  He placed a paw over his mouth, to tell Shippou to be quiet.  The kit nodded in understanding.

Peaking out from behind his hiding spot, Shippou saw the fat cat bite into the bag of candy, chewing up and spitting out half a dozen of the mini bars of chocolate.  After spreading the broken candy pieces around the spot he and Shippou had occupied, he then squeezed beside the kit, both of them positioned in a way that allowed them to see.

They both heard sniffing before actually seeing the dog demon darken the doorway.  (A/N: aren't I so alliterative? :D) The sniffing noises continued until he reached the chocolate.  Inuyasha crouched down, still sniffing, but apparently, couldn't smell either Shippou or Buyo.  Shippou looked at the cat in admiration.  'He's pretty smart...he covered our scents with the chocolate.'  A growl sounded, and Inuyasha stood preparing to leave.  He stopped, glanced quickly around, and snatched bag which held the rest of the candy before exiting the hut.

_3 minutes later_

Buyo finally had to sit on the kit to prevent him from chasing the hanyou.  "He's got my caaaaaandy..." he wailed.

"Yes, but imagine Kagome's face when she sees him and believes him to have rifled through her pack."  This statement brought a grin to Shippou's face.  Kagome didn't mind him going through her pack as much as she minded Inuyasha doing so.  Shippou would get a lecture, but Inuyasha...

"Um...I can't...breathe...very good..."  The cat jumped off the kit and stood by while he gasped for breath.  Once he had recovered, Buyo gestured to the door.  

"Let's take a walk, kit."

_  _

In the heart of Inuyasha's Forest, there stood a dangerous woman.  Her aura was flared out, surrounding her in an impenetrable shield of power.  The air about her sparked and flared, telling any about her that a great deal more power was used recently.

Across the small clearing laid a tiny creature.  If it stood, it would probably be no larger than half the size of Shippou himself.  Pure white, it's fur looked as though it was one giant afro.  Four tiny perfect paws could faintly be seen on the underside.  The miko, once known as Kikyou, glared at the small dog, her face composed but for the narrowing of her eyes. 

"I trust the next time we meet, _pup-you will be more...cooperative."   A high-pitched growl greeted her words, as it tried and failed to raise it's head._

With that, she turned and strode away, the faint tingling of power following until it was no more than a memory.

Leaving behind a small, defenseless puppy to fend for itself in a demon infested wood.

_  _

"...So you see, Kagome knows nothing about my being youkai.  I don't believe anyone else does either.  So, I'm trusting you to keep this between us until such a time as I can reveal myself to her...myself."

"So, basically, you're just playing matchmaker."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Kagome.  Her friends are doing the same thing with some guy named HoHo."

"...a snack cake?"

"No, I think Kagome called them fruitcakes."

Buyo paused.  They had been wandering about the forest as they spoke.

"No, I was talking about the guy.  HoHo...Ho..jo?"

"Yeah, Hojo!" 

Buyo snorted disdainfully.  "As if.  He's a nice guy I suppose, but really...he leaves a lot to be desired." 'Like brains.'  He kept the last thought to himself.

Shippou stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air.  Buyo, occupied in his thoughts, did not notice the scent of another nearby.

"B..b..buyo..."  At the kit's stutter, he stopped, and turned around noticing that the young fox was no longer beside him.  He was at the middle of a clearing, whereas Shippou had stopped right at the edge.  He sniffed, and swung his head to the left.

"What have we here?"

"Don't go any closer, Buyo!  He's dangerous!"

He looked at the kit oddly.  "You can't be serious...can you even see the poor thing?"

Shippou shook his head violently.  "No, but it smells like..."

"Inutashio."

"But, Inuyasha's father is dead."  Buyo's eyes widened at this remark.  He stored the information away to be questioned about later.  Right now, however...

"I didn't believe it was him anyhow.  The whelp is much too small."

At this remark, Shippou gathered the courage to enter the clearing.  He saw the little ball of white fluff, curled against a tree, unconscious.  He felt a pang of sympathy for the poor thing, out here all alone, without it's parents...

Wait-a-minute.  There was only one sibling of Inuyasha's, and this one was too young to be it.  So, it must be a child of a sibling of Inuyasha's.  Inuyasha only has one sibling.

"Hide, Buyo, quick!"  With these words the poor kitsune dashed from one side of the clearing to the other, and to the other, desperately searching for a place to hide.  Buyo looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What" he stated calmly "are you so frightened of?"

"It's Sesshomaru's!  It's Sesshomaru's pup!  If he finds us here he's going to think we kidnapped it and hurt it and he's going to kill us in the most horrible..."

"SHIPPOU!"  Buyo's thundering growl snapped him out of his frenzy.  "Get yourself together before I knock some sense into that skull of yours.  Were the boy anywhere near here, I would know.  I would sense him.  At least..." he paused for a second. "He's not within a hundred miles of here.  Well, nobody with Inutashio's blood is, other than Inuyasha.  And the pup." he added as an afterthought.

"So, what do we do?  If we leave him here, and Sesshomaru doesn't find him, he'll die..."

"And if we informed Inuyasha, he'd probably come here and kill him out of spite."  Buyo responded thoughtfully.

"Not if Kagome got here first.  She has a...thing...for cute stuff."  Shippou smiled broadly.  "That's why she finds me so irresistible.  And Inuyasha wouldn't dare try to hurt it if Kagome decided to keep it."

"Then it's settled.  I'll stay here and protect the pup.  You go and fetch Kagome."

"Are you sure you can handle it?  There's a lot of demons in here..."  Shippou said warily.

Buyo growled.  "Trust me.  This Buyoryukai can handle anything that may come.  Now, go, before night falls.  We don't need you two to get lost in the dark."

Shippou sped off towards the village, hoping Inuyasha hadn't done anything to make his mom go back home.  'Buyoryukai?  Where have I heard that name...'

_  _

A/N:  Well! How do you like that twist?

To answer some questions I suspect you may have;

No, Sess does not have a mate Yes, Buyo's full name is Buyoryukai.  The little pup is more than what he seems... Kouga IS in this story.  Just wait a little while longer...and no, he's not going to act like a brain-dead stalker like so many others portray him.  I'm still waiting for someone to guess who the sensei is.  In case you didn't read the Author's note, if you guess correctly I tell you (and only you) what the pairing is here.  I think it will please many different people...hehehe... 

So, drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing.  See yas!

-jadefeather


End file.
